Jealousy
by Draiq
Summary: Charles didn't expect the sudden wave of jealousy that washed over him. Eight drabble of the series 'Two Minds As One'.


Okay, here's part eight!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

**Two Minds As One – Part Eight**

_**Jealousy**_

'Darwin is dead Charles, and we can't even burry him.'

Charles sighed tiredly, the weight of a young life lost resting on his chest. His head lifted as beside him there was a sudden spike of determination.

'We can avenge him.'

Charles gritted his teeth, 'Erik, a word please' he said quietly as he walked past the other man and off to the side of the group, 'They're just kids.'

Beside him Erik took his sunglasses off, meeting Charles' eyes with certainty and passion aflame in his own, 'No, they were kids. Shaw has his army, now we need ours.'

Charles sighed, the grief and anger welling inside his chest at war with his need to protect the remaining teenagers. Turning to face the other mutants he took in their steely expressions, the resolve dripping from them as they met his gaze squarely.

'We will have to train. All of us. Yes?'

The children nodded their assent, but Hank looked worried, 'Well we can't stay here, even if they re-open the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go.'

Charles smiled slightly, 'Yes we do.'

**88888988888**

The black car pulled into the gravel drive slowly, and pulling up Charles stepped from it with a sigh, a pleasant warmth filling him now that he was home again. 'This way Erik.'

With a sure stride he led the other man across the drive and towards the large mansion, his keen ears picking up the sound of the second car as it parked behind their own.

'Charles, what exactly is going on?' Erik asked quietly, his shoulders set with tension as he surveyed the new building.

Charles simply stayed silent, looking up at his childhood home with a small smile, pleased to once again seen the familiar looming shape of it set against the sky.

Behind him the others gathered, before Sean finally asked, 'This is yours?'

Charles let a soft smile play across his lips, 'No, it's ours.'

Suddenly he was hit with a gentle wave of envy from Erik, but hidden behind it was a flicker of humour that dispelled any sense of the emotion being an angry one, 'Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived living in such hardship.'

Charles grinned, but his reply was cut off as Raven stepped forward, 'Well it was a hardship softened by me' she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his own.

Leaning forward Charles kissed her softly, but was startled as an overwhelming spike of jealousy blew every last thought from his mind. He looked up sharply, catching Erik's eyes questioningly; he hadn't realised the other felt so strongly about Raven.

No sooner had their eyes met than a flash of panic sparked between them, before Erik turned his head away and the space filled with emptiness. Charles blinked as the constant pull and swell of emotion that seemed to constantly hover around Erik was reigned in, and silenced.

He seemed constantly able to feel Erik's emotions whenever the other man was near, even without the conscious use of his power. Where others were silence and the brief fizzle of some strong emotion, Erik was like a dam welling over with passion and vibrance even at his calmest of times. To have all of that suddenly swept away left Charles feeling lost and alone in the empty space he had once inhabited happily.

Completely unaware of the moment she'd caused, Raven stepped forward, 'Come on, time for the tour!' she grinned, leading them all inside.

Charles walked to the door with her calmly, before smiling slightly at Erik, 'Could I have a quick word with you?' he asked quietly.

Of all of the reactions the Englishman might have expected from Erik, the sudden snap of fear that washed over him had not been one of them. Smiling reassuringly he led the outwardly calm man to the side of the hall, waving the others on without them.

'What is it Charles?' Erik asked quietly, his expression plain and eyes questioning.

Charles could tell Erik was trying hard not to bleed his emotions out like he usually did, but the odd lash of emotion snapped free every now and then, ripping through the unusual calm between them in a way that set Charles' teeth on edge.

'No need to worry my friend', he smiled softly, 'I just wanted to ask your intentions towards Raven.'

Charles raised an eyebrow as the tension in the air disappeared in an instant, followed by an intense swelling of relief, before the emotions were once again clamped down, though not as firmly as they had been before.

Erik smiled at him, 'My intentions towards Raven? Nothing but friendship I assure you Charles.'

Charles could tell the truth in his words as easily as he could hear them, but that only served to make him more confused, 'Well I'm glad then!' he laughed, patting his friend good naturedly on the back as he moved to resume their walk through the halls.

Erik pulled an expression of mock hurt, 'Glad? Why? Are you saying I'm not good enough for her?'

Charles grinned at him, slipping into the room the rest of the group had moved to, 'Of course that's what I'm saying.'

Erik followed him inside with a soft chuckle, radiating humour and, to Charles' amazement, the softest, rosiest caress of affection.

**88888988888**

Well there it is!

I hope you liked it, things should start to heat up from here! :D

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
